


Echoes of the Past

by KestraEchoWolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: Adopted Mother!Tikki, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Nocturnia, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Lucid Dreaming, Multi, New Gods, Old Gods, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Supernatural Characters - Freeform, Original Wiccan Characters, Original work - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, Pack Dynamics, Shapeshifter!Marinette, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf!Tikki, Windsong Pack, dream walking, gods are fickel as fuck, kestraechowolfstoryteller, why can't gods be direct?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: "This is your daughter now, Tikki Moonsong. Teach her all you know and all the songs in the world," Nokadia bade. Tikki felt the command all the way in her bones."What? She's my-- Nokadia, where did she come from?! Who is she?""Teach her," the goddess commanded again. "For she is the Song of Salvation; she holds the key to saving all of Nocturnia from destruction."**************************************************************************************************Marinette Cedarsong always knew she was different, and it wasn't just because she was the adopted daughter of her pack's healer, Tikki Moonsong. Somehow, she could feel something major coming that could change everything they've ever known in Nocturnia. Every God and Goddess, new and old, was screaming about it!So why wasn't anyone listening?!So it's up to her to tell them, to warn them! Right?Yet how do you tell the world something's wrong when you're mute?





	1. A Message from a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Blessed Be readers and creators!
> 
> So, yeah... I know this may come up as ANOTHER story from yours truly. Though, in total honesty, my other stories (mainly the Court of Miracles story) is what brought this original work to life.
> 
> Yup, you read right. This started out as a completely original work. However, it seems like it wasn't getting as much foot traffic as I was hoping... I want this story to succeed.
> 
> So I thought, "Hey! Let's adjust it a tiny bit and make it a Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction?! Let's see if this plot has merit and if people like it?" So here it is.
> 
> Also, please forgive the SLOW START! Trust me, the world needs to be built before we bring our OTP's into the story ;) Remember, this is stemming off of my ORIGINAL WORK.

Expect the Unexpected

Be surprised when you are tested

Give your all or you’ll be bested  
Will you be bested?

Here is your test

Pass or fail will tell all

Will you spread your wings or fall?

Will you sink or will you swim

Will you find the power within?

Will you run or will you fly?

Do you have the guts to touch the sky?

Will you live or will you die?

Will you grow tall or will you lie?

Miracles can happen and doors will open

Those words you yearn for will finally be spoken

And the silence that binds you will finally be broken

And the truth will be your freeing token

Are you ready?

 

 


	2. Prologue: A Daughter of Cedar and Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Teach her," the goddess commanded again. "For she is the song of salvation; she holds the key to saving all of Nocturnia from destruction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands*
> 
> Alright... so this is the official first chapter of 'Echoes of the Past' I would truly love feedback about this story. I went through changing a lot of details to fit the Miraculous Ladybug characters and their general descriptions.
> 
> I'm also taking A TON OF LIBERTIES HERE because this is an ORIGINAL PIECE tied to this fandom.
> 
> If my readers enjoy this story, I hope to have the names and details adjusted back to the original format so that I can have it published ^.^

Out of everything that Tikki Moonsong expected to happen today, this was not one of them. The red and black haired werewolf female was supposed to be out with her packmates as they assisted cleaning up the storm damage around Crystal Bay. She was needed! She was a gifted healer, one that many people sought after whenever in need. All capable hands were in need after a devastating hurricane that hit the Metawah Islands two days ago. It was only now that any relief forces were finally able to penetrate the worst of the damage in hopes of finding either the survivors or the dead.

Tikki looked outside through her window at the fallen trees and other broken debris that littered the road outside her home and shivered. The gods had been angry for some reason. She had weathered many dangerous storms and hurricanes in her thirty years of life in this world, but this was by far the worst she's ever seen.

She turned her attention back to the herbs she was grinding with the mortar and pestle, adding more leafs here or berries to a bubbling cauldron of medicine she was making in the fireplace. She almost became so engrossed in her work that she hadn't heard her patient stir. But she did.

The shift of sheets made Tikki's black ears snap to attention and turn around.

 _The girl's awake,_ she realized and quickly got up to attend to her. This was the reason for Tikki's absence in any of the relief efforts.

Tikki couldn't explain how or why, but she had been sleeping poorly the previous night. Something itched at her mind, telling her to get up and go outside despite the dying wind and pouring rain. No matter what tonic she took or what meditation she tried to will her body into slumber, she remained awake and hyperaware of every noise inside her home and out. Finally, she gave into her instincts and removed her night clothes to shapeshift for a run.

She'll never forget what she saw, even to her dying day.

* * *

 

_Flashback: Last night_

* * *

 

Tikki ran out into the woods. Many of the trees around the house had broken branches and offered her inadequate shelter from the rain. But despite the crisp night air, the rain didn't feel as icy as she had expected. The drops made the silver streak in her fur stand out and flash brilliantly, like a lightning strike, as broken moonbeams dappled her coat.

_"Here."_

The word was soft and Tikki almost didn't hear it. But when she turned, she skidded to a stop before she touched a floating ball of light. Her ears pulled back, and she growled in surprise when she recognized the Will-O-Wisp. _"Here,"_ it whispered again before darting away and out of sight between the trees.

Now Tikki knew her lore and magick. Will-O-Wisps could be tricky creatures. They loved to play jokes and pranks, leading anything living off on some wild chase that left them lost and confused. But they were also messengers of the gods; ignoring one could mean ignoring an omen of something even worse than a hurricane.

Tikki debated, calculated and weighed her choices before taking off at a trot after the specter. Sure enough, the Wisp waited for her a few yards away, lighting the path. Once the werewolf caught up, the Wisp would dart away and leave a trail of mist behind it for her to follow. If Tikki had been in her right mind, she would question how mist would hang in the air the way it did despite the pouring rain. But magick is as magick does and honestly, she was accustomed oddities like this and followed regardless.

As time passed, her path became a bit more treacherous to navigate. Broken rocks and fallen trees blocked her way, making her jump, crawl and scramble to catch up to her guide. The path eventually made her shapeshift to her half form, requiring longer legs, arms, and hands to overcome the debris. She landed hard after crossing another one of the dozens of obstacles. Out of breath and out of patience, she snapped, "Enough!" A growl, lacing her irritation, rumbled out of her chest. Amber color filtered into her blue irises as she fought to keep her temper under control. Suddenly the Wisp disappeared.

Tikki's black ears flew back in outrage and she whirled around to gather her bearings. She was in an unfamiliar part of the forest, or so she thought. It was difficult to really tell with how dark and ragged the trees looked after three days worth of hurricane damage. Unfortunately, the more she looked and sniffed the area, the surer she became that she was lost. Shame burned under her soaked fur and she clenched her clawed hands into fists at her sides. _Crone goddess witness it,_ she berated herself. _I was taken in like a naive pup._

"It's about time!"

The new voice startled Tikki so badly that she ended up falling over her own feet in her haste to turn around. The wind instantly died and the rain abated to a soft drizzle to where she could see more properly. The amber melted away from Tikki's eyes as they widened in shock. A woman sat calmly beneath a massive, ancient cedar tree. She looked young with a proud nose and angled jaw. Her midnight black hair fell loosely around her scowling face. It was her eyes that held Tikki to her place; the woman had purple eyes. _She's a goddess,_  the werewolf realized, heart hammering in her chest.

"I've been calling you for hours," the woman snapped. The wind picked up and blew her scent into Tikki's keen nose. She inhaled, smelling woodsmoke, full moon hunts and fragrant wildflowers.

"I'm sorry," Tikki found herself whimpering, blue eyes dropping away from the goddess's amethyst gaze in respect. The wind died, and the deity's shoulders relaxed.

"Better now than never, I suppose," the goddess conceded. "Do you know who I am?"

Tikki raised her eyes to take in the goddess again. Now that she was allowed a proper look, she took in her unadorned regalia. She wore sharp, bone white teeth around her neck and her black wolf ears were angled forward towards her. The moonstone circlet above her brow portrayed the triple moon symbol. It gave away that this was no maiden goddess. Maiden form, perhaps, but she was far older than she appeared. She wore a sword on one hip and a bow and quiver on her back. It was then she noticed a faint, shimmering scar over one of her eyes. Tikki had to squint to see it, but the three parallel lines were definitely visable. It was the only give away that made Tikki certain of who exactly she had been summoned by. She licked her lips nervously, "Y-you're Nokadia. Wolf Goddess of the night, moon, hunt and protection."

"Among other things," Nokadia dipped her head.

 _Yes, among other things,_  Tikki agreed silently. She got to her feet, brushing her rump subconsciously and bowed. "How may I be of service?"

With the utmost grace, Nokadia rose to her feet and silently swept forward to the werewolf. The air warmed in her wake and Tikki could smell new growth and flowers as she drew closer. It was then she smelled fresh blood. Instantly she went on alert, but she dared not move to avoid the goddess.

Nokadia stopped in front of her, purple eyes dropping to a bundle in her arms. Tikki followed her gaze and let out a soft gasp if shock. It was a girl child, a shapeshifter if the werewolf had to guess. Her skin was littered with markings and patterns as well as bruises and cuts. She was heavily bandaged but they were already scarlet and soaked with blood. Instinct kicked in and Tikki quickly took the girl from Nokadia, inspecting her superficially before looking up in confusion.

"This is your daughter now, Tikki Moonsong. Teach her all you know and all the songs in the world," Nokadia bade. Tikki felt the command all the way in her bones.

"What? She's my-- Nokadia, where did she come from?! Who is she?"

"Teach her," the goddess commanded again. "For she is the Song of Salvation; she holds the key to saving all of Nocturnia from destruction."

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

 

Nokadia's warning chilled Tikki still, despite it being many hours later since their encounter. The healer couldn't get any more information out of the goddess no matter how hard she tried. Gods were fickle like that.

Tikki pressed a cloth to the girl child's forehead. Despite her best efforts, a fever had set in since their arrival back home around dawn. The healer was baffled by Nokadia's words, taking in the girl's small, thin body. She didn't look like a savior if Tikki was being honest. But Nokadia's command made her bristle anxiously. The girl had a terrible throat wound that Tikki had never seen before. She was unsure if the wound was from a bite or from a weapon, but regardless an infection was setting in.

How could Tikki teach her songs to a child that, in her heartbreakingly professional diagnosis, will never sing, much less speak, again?

"Oh little one," she whimpered, brushing the cloth over her forehead again. Her heart ached, watching the girl's brows pucker in obvious pain. Something inside the werewolf stirred and she found herself humming softly. Slowly the girl began to settle again and her breathing evened out. Once Tikki was sure she was asleep again, she turned back to her work.

It wasn't long until Tikki heard the bed shift again, causing her to turn around. The girl lay there, awake and staring at her. Tikki's lips parted in shock when she took in the girl's startling purple eyes. For a brief moment, she wondered if the goddess had possessed the girl child's body to convey a message. Although, after that thought crossed her mind, the pained, feverish glaze in those purple eyes banished that notion instantly. "You're awake," the werewolf The girl blinked but didn't say a word. Yet her eyes were focused strongly on the werewolf as if wanting something. "Are you thirsty?" The girl could barely shake her head. "Hungry?" Another shake. This wasn't good, Tikki wanted to get some sort of sustenance for the girl at the very least.

The girl's purple eyes blinked heavily, unable to mask her fatigue. She licked her lips and opened her mouth but winced in pain. Tikki was instantly on her feet and at her side. "No, don't talk. It's okay, shh," she soothed, brushing away stray tears that fell from the girl's eyes. Tikki began humming again, picking up from where she left off. The girl sniffled and weakly clutched at Tikki's shirt. The healer moved so to hold her more closely and nuzzled into the girl's dark raven locks. "I'll be right here," she promised. "I'll sing you to sleep if you like? You just rest."

At this, the girl offered a watery smile and relaxed into the bed again. This time it took longer for her to fall asleep and Tikki made sure she was truly resting before getting up. When she did, a glint of light from the windowsill caught her eye. She looked up and blinked in confusion.

On the windowsill sat a necklace. It was simple and only had a pendant on it. It appeared to be a wolf's tooth that was made out of some sort of milky white stone that had flecks of color deep inside it. A chill crept up Tikki's spine. The pendant was on the windowsill,  _outside_ the glass pane! Her hands shook as she opened the window to retrieve the item and turned it over in her fingers. How in all the name of all the gods did a  _necklace_ get there? Surely Tikki would've noticed it! And then another realization crept to the front of her mind. This room was on the second story of her house... no one could've left the jewelry behind. Except...

She felt something and turned the pendant around. Etched into the stone was a symbol that Tikki had never seen before. As a healer, it was required for her to study and understand many languages. This rune was not of any language or culture that she had seen before. And yet, as she ran the tip of her claw lightly over the design, a single word burst into her mind: _Marinette._

 _"Teach her."_ Nokadia's phantom voice made the werewolf jump and she turned to look at the sleeping girl.

 _Marinette._  Tikki liked the name.

Thinking back, she remembered the cedar tree where the goddess had sat, taking shelter from the rain. It was then she picked her new daughter's name: Marinette Cedarsong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... yeah... so let me know what you think?
> 
> Also, I'm going to be renaming my other 'Court of Miracles' piece to a different series. I haven't decided on what that will be yet, but it will happen so that you won't be confused.


	3. Chapter 2: Dream Walking in a New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods were often fickle when it came to sharing information, and the task of gaining it was no easier for a dream walker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I couldn't wait. I've decided to post up the remaining two completed chapters I have for this story before I go to edit Chapter 4.

_It was common knowledge that all dreams had meaning. Most mortals knew it as a place where their subconscious could break down their day to day experiences into symbols and stories for them to enjoy during their time of rest. Others believed that they were individual messages or warnings from Alani the Dream Weaver. However, there was something far more precious than a straightforward interpretation of symbols that mortals remembered in their waking lives, or messages from any single god._

_The dream world was one of the few plains where mortal people and the gods could coexist together. Order and chaos could thrive in the same place without throwing one or the other out of balance. It was a place where Time’s laws had no power._

_As a dream walker, Marinette Cedarsong understood this from an early age. She stood before the ancient cedar tree where Tikki Moonsong had discovered her many years ago. She had dreamed of this spot probably hundreds of times in her life, knowing that it somehow held the key to her forgotten past; a past before she woke up in Tikki's care. Despite her best efforts, she could never cross this particular threshold and into her early childhood before that terrible hurricane._

_She gazed determinedly at the tree, her deep purple eyes taking in its roots and tracing all the way up the trunk and into the leaves. Her dream mind lost focus for a moment, and the image wavered before her, turning the memory into a brief whimsical fantasy. Will-O-Wisp lights appeared briefly all around, dancing in a light, early summer breeze that was scented richly with wildflowers and warm days._

_“No,” she ordered herself aloud and dug her toes into the cold mud and wet litter. She reminded herself that this was not the time to allow her dreams to take hold and lead her away from her goal. It was hard enough to dream lucidly without outside magick to hold her in place._

_“Song of Salvation.” Turning around as easily as if somebody had called her by name, Marinette felt the call deep in her soul. Her vision sharpened as she took in Nokadia, the Windsong pack’s matron goddess, standing on the edge of the cliff. Marinette frowned, vaguely recalling that there were no cliffs in Crystal Bay. The closest bluff was miles away on another island. However, the realization came and went like a leaf on the river beside them. She smelled the fresh water as it fell behind Nokadia and tumbled somewhere fare below. “You have come a long way, pup.”_

_Had she? Marinette fought to focus her mind and struggled to think of what Nokadia could mean. The goddess hummed softly and knelt down beside the rushing river. “It’s not the sea, but the water here is refreshing.”_

_The sea... right! Marinette's pack left the Metewah Islands. They... they were moving to a new home._

_“Sit with me,” the goddess ordered as she cupped her hands in the water and lifted a drink to her lips. Marinette obeyed, albeit hesitantly and dipped her hands into the water as well. It felt as if she stuck her hands in a bath of melted ice and she winced in pain. Nevertheless, she followed Nokadia’s lead and drank from the stream. Instantly her mind sharpened to near conscious clarity. The water tasted wonderful! Sweet and clean. Nokadia hummed in approval, “Good, isn’t it?”_

_“Yes,” Marinette answered aloud._ _She licked her lips, hoping to catch a stray drop._

_"Good, now you know how to wake them up."_

_The dream walker turned to face her goddess in surprise. "Who-- Nokadia?"_

_The dream had changed again, and Marinette found herself sitting on the rim of a dry fountain. It appeared to be inside an open-air temple of some sort. People stood around her, all with their eyes closed and facing in one direction. Her sensitive hearing picked up a few light snores. She frowned, thinking how odd it was to see so many people asleep like this, and inside a temple!_

_When she blinked, she found herself back on the cliff overlooking a small city nestled in the countryside. The river bent and weaved past the houses and farms and disappeared into a thick expanse of forest._

_"You must wake them up."_

_"Who are they?"_

_"Wake up." Marinette fought a prickle of frustration. Gods were often fickle when it came to sharing information, and the task of gaining it was no easier for a dream walker. as she opened her mouth to repeat her question to the goddess, only to have no sound come out. "Wake up!"_

* * *

"Marinette, you need to get up." Tikki shook her adopted daughter's shoulder. The girl shifted in her sleep before blinking open her purple eyes blearily. The werewolf smiled warmly and squeezed her adopted daughter's shoulder. "We're here." 

_We are?_  The shapeshifter lifted her head higher and looked out the car window. She was blown away by the jagged peaks of the Majesty Mountain Range in the distance with a multi-shaded cloak of green creeping up and then thinning out to gray peaks. The greenery of the forest swept all the way down the closest mountain and surrounded the Windsong Pack's new home and perfumed the air with all the smells of late spring and early summer. She got out and immediately noticed the difference in temperature on her skin. Crystal Bay was far south in the tropics, so she was used to a scorching, damp heat that became even more stifling when one ventured into the city. Here, the air felt cool without being cold and instantly refreshing!

The ground also felt more substantial under her shoes, she noticed. When she looked down, Marinette saw the hints of blue clay that cropped up in the overgrown pathways to the cabins surrounding them. It was so different from the mix of grass soil and sand! She dug the tip of her shoe into the dirt here and came up with fertile black soil mixed heavily in the clay.

The wind picked up and carried the scents of growing things to her. She could smell flowers, fresh air and tangy berries from somewhere in the woods nearby.

But what stuck out to her most, was the  _sounds._  Gone was the bustling Crystal Bay streets. Gone were the sirens and the loud people that lived there. Peace whispered softly as the breeze stirred the leafs as if welcoming her home. She heard birdsong and even some crickets! It was so...  _different._  Good, but different.

The packs new home resided in a vast, abandoned campground that their Alpha pair had bought at a fraction of its value. Marinette watched as her packmates milled about the widespread cabins, inspecting each one before picking one for their den. Each cabin wasn't so close to its neighbor to make the pack feel crowded. In fact, if Marinette counted right, there would even be some cabins still open. Their cabin, the one Tikki had picked when she accompanied the Alpha pair to inspect the property, was a little further out from the others and had a spacious, stone-lined patch of grass where they would be able to plant their herbs and flowers for medicine.

In the distance, she could see a creek bending away from the campsite and deeper into their new home territory. Marinette's skin tingled with excitement, wanting to shapeshift and run to explore their new home! She wanted to see all there was to see! How wide and long was their new territory? What kind of game lived here? Where did the best herbs grow? There were so many possibilities and places to explore!

"Well? What do you think?" Tikki asked, a smile dancing on her lips.

Marinette opened her arms to the sunlight and twirled on her toes in delight. The light pink scarf that she wore around her neck to hide her scars danced with her before falling softly back behind her shoulders.  _"It's beautiful!"_  she told her adoptive mother in sign language.

Tikki beamed, "Then let's get unpacking!"


	4. Chapter 3: The Song of Wind Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole pack was sitting around the massive bonfire, contentment hanging like a warm blanket around the circle. Adults chatted with each other, pups played with their food, parents scolded, grandparents laughed... everyone was celebrating their new home.
> 
> However, Marinette's thoughts were worlds away...

Growing up in a wolf pack, Marinette had to keep her possessions light enough to pack and move at a moment's notice. Despite the fact that the pack had lived near Crystal Bay the longest, Marinette remembered waking up to pack and move to new locations among the Metewah islands. And yet, she never felt inadequate or without. No matter where the pack settled, be it for a few weeks or a few years, everyone was there to support each other. 

The pack is life.

Marinette speared another bite of steak into her mouth before reaching to pass the bowl of mashed potatoes around to Nathaniel Sagesong, Tikki's nephew, and Marinette's older cousin. The scarlet-haired werewolf dipped his head in thanks, mouth full, and heaped another helping on his plate. Her other packmates were doing much the same around them. The whole pack was sitting around the massive bonfire, contentment hanging like a warm blanket around the circle. Adults chatted with each other, pups played with their food, parents scolded, grandparents laughed... everyone was celebrating their new home.

However, Marinette's thoughts were worlds away. While unpacking the car, her dream came to the front of her mind. She had dream walked too many times to dismiss this one. It was too coherent for a regular, flighty dream, as gods often create when they visited to talk with other dream walkers. Her pack's matron goddess had visited her a handful of times before with strange messages like this one. But even for Nokadia, known for her mysterious ways, this dream was particularly confusing.

"Does anyone want more?" called Sabine Starsong, Marinette's and Nathaniel's grandmother, from the cooking fire. The elder black-haired werewolf's voice cut through the chatter and Marinette's thoughts like a knife. The majority of answers were negative, while a few others, mostly from the growing teenage male age group, called for more. The pack began to move to assist with clean up. Marinette absently took her mother's dishes and joined the line at the wash basin while Tikki joined the group around Sabine to clean up the leftover food or stoke the campfire with fresh wood. The pattern was familiar. No one, not even the pups, was excused from clean up duty. When the dishes were done and the food put away, Marinette found a place closer to the fire and stared into the flames, wondering if they would give her any kind of clue to what Nokadia wanted.

"What's troubling you, pup?" Eli Ashsong, Eli's paternal grandfather, joined her a moment later. His voice was rough from years of smoking his pipe, but his volume still commanded attention. He puffed once, sending a plume of bluish smoke into the air. The shapeshifter turned her purple eyes to meet her grandfather's pale blue ones. "You've been somber all afternoon."

 _Somber?_   Marinette's face displayed her brief confusion before she shook her head and morphed her features into a plain mask of frustration.

Eli hummed softly, puffing on his pipe and exhaling a puff of bluish, sweet smelling smoke. "Bad dreams?"

Marinette shook her head again and looked pointedly at the statue of their pack's matron goddess. Eli followed her gaze and hummed in understanding. "So Nokadia has already spoken to you too." Marinette's purple eyes snapped back to meet her grandfather's blue ones in surprise. He chuckled, puffing on his pipe. "Why do you look so shocked? Did you forget who taught you to dream walk?" Marinette shook her head and offered an embarrassed smile. "What did you dream?"

The shapeshifter sighed softly, her hands moving fluidly in sign language as she repeated and described what she remembered.  _"She wasn't clear with what she wanted,"_  she finished, folding her hands.

"Gods rarely are," Eli snorted and puffed on his pipe. "They can't be if we mortals are going to do anything for them. Like it or not, they rule our world, but we have a say in how things are done. It's the law of free will that gives us that power."

 _"So what do you think she wants?"_  Marinette asked, her face crumbling into a puzzled expression.

"I think that part was clear. You're meant to wake them up."

Marinette stared at her grandfather, a sparkle of frustration igniting in her eyes.  _"Who?"_  she asked, her gesture sharp to convey her tone.

Eli grinned, revealing sharp white fangs that gleamed despite his age. He tapped the mouthpiece of his pipe against his crooked nose. "Now  _that_ is the question to ask the goddess."

Once again, Marinette questioned silently why her grandfather loved to play these mind games.  _He never had the answer from the start,_  she thought and pursed her lips. Eli seemed to read her thoughts and ruffled her raven black hair gently with an affectionate hand.

"Dinner tonight was delicious Sabine," Warren Nightsong, the pack's Alpha Male, commended as their pack returned to their places. Everyone agreed and offered their own thanks while a few of the younger members of the pack provided belches of crude compliment. Never-the-less, Sabine's hazel eyes gleamed with pleasure and bowed her head in gratitude and joined her mate, Tom Bearsong, at in the ring around the firepit.

"I agree. A cookout was a perfect idea for the pack's first meal in Wind Hollow," Felicity Stormsong, Warren's mate, added.

"We should give thanks to Nokadia for guiding us here," Eli added. All eyes turned to the elder. Eli's blue eyes gleamed in the firelight, and his graying strands in his black hair gave him an ethereal glow. He puffed again on his pipe, taking in all their faces one by one. "It never ceases to surprise me how much can change in a year. It's by our goddess's blessing that we have this new home."

Marinette turned her purple eyes back to the statue of her pack's matron goddess. Eli's words struck a chord deep inside her as she thought of all that had happened to them. His tone was so different now than their conversation before. She shivered slightly and wondered if his statement was brought out because of his own dreams.  _He's right though, so much has changed since last spring,_  she thought. Her eyes roamed the faces of her family, noting the mismatch colors and sizes of everyone's different breed. They were an odd pack by most traditional definitions. Here sat nine small families together, mostly consisting of two parents and a pup or two, all from different heritages and walks of life. Some were exiled from their birth packs, others were loners that found each other in this vast world. There were some lone wolves among their circle that were solitary for their own reasons, up until meeting Warren and Felicity and joining their pack. Yet despite not sharing a common blood lineage, Warren's and Felicity's family had united them and left the Metewah Islands.

Last year, the pack used to be much larger, consisting of twenty-five families, some of them with larger households; but now... now they were small again.

Marinette thought of all the friends she left behind on the islands. She thought of the splintered families that were still roaming the forests and bayous on the fringes of Crystal Bay. She hoped that they were okay. She missed them terribly. She closed her eyes and prayed to the gods that they would continue to watch over the pack they left behind.

No matter what happens, Pack is Life. To live, one must survive and to survive means doing what's best for the Pack. That was what Warren Nightsong had proclaimed when he announced their group was to move.

The pack's murmurs drifted to silence after hearing Eli's words too. It seemed that many of them were having similar thoughts to Marinette's. Tikki reached down and grasped her daughter's hand and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Warren met Eli's gaze and held it. The elder shared a smile with the alpha before lowering his gaze respectfully. "You're right, old friend," the Alpha agreed. "Let's show our thanks in true Windsong Pack fashion."

Marinette felt a zing of excitement rush up her spine as the whole pack got tot heir feet. The alpha pair started first, joining hands. "I am Warren Nightsong."

"And I am Felicity Stormsong," his mate added. The alpha female turned and joined hands with the woman next to her.

"Juleka Rosesong," the black and purple haired werewolf female spoke next and joined hands with her mate, a smaller, blond haired female half-werewolf.

"Rose Dawnsong." The pair shared a warm smile, and Rose joined hands with Juleka's son.

"Hayden Dusksong," the ten-year-old boy announced proudly, adding volume to his voice so he could be heard by all.

The pattern continued with each packmate joining hands with their neighbors. Soon, there were no distinctions between who was a blood family, bonded, and who was alone. Marinette watched, feeling a familiar sense of awe and joy fill her as her grandparents joined hands and announced their names. She took out a flute that she kept around her neck and held it between her hands in preparation. It forged out of shimmering muse stone and cedar wood. She had kept it with her no matter what. For even though she had no voice of her own, this instrument gave her the ability to sing with her pack! Tikki, after adding her name, put a hand on one of her shoulders and Nathaniel took the other. Together, her whole family announced, "Marinette Cedarsong," before Nathaniel added his name to the chain.

While their acceptance warmed the shapeshifter inside and out, Marinette felt a soft zap of envy. For years she had to make peace with the fact she would never have her own voice and announce her own name verbally. She looked at her adoptive mother who squeezed her shoulder lovingly.

Once the chain was completed and their last packmate joined hands with Warren, they all raised their heads in one unified howl of a song. It was a declaration to anyone who heard it! They were the Windsong Pack, united and strong. Marinette added her voice, in her own way, with her flute. Their song was beautiful to her ears, and the wind stirred around the circle. When she paused to take a breath, she cracked open her eyes and gasped softly. Standing in the center of the flames, was Nokadia. Her form was hazy, made of smoke, heat, and song. She winked an iridescent eye at the shapeshifter and disappeared.

 _"What a wonderful song,"_  the goddess's voice whispered in Marinette's ears.  _"Never stop singing, my Song of Salvation."_

The praise brought a smile to Marinette's lips, and she added her notes to the pack's song.

 

_We are the kin to the Wind,_

_We are the singers of the old songs,_

_We are the Windsong Pack,_

_and together we are strong!_

_This is our new home,_

_This is our new land,_

_We claim it as Wind Hollow,_

_and this is where we stand!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I'm considering on starting a ko-fi account for comissions. My finances have taken a dramatic hit lately and I am more than willing to offer up adventures to my readers in exchange.
> 
> Any thoughts? If you have any advice you don't want to share publicly, you can head over to my Tumblr or my Facebook for private messaging. Please be aware I work a rotating schedule, which means I work literally ALL SHIFTS on different days of the week. So if I'm a bit delayed in responding, that's why.


	8. NOT A CHAPTER! Notice of Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is a notice that is being updated on ALL my WIP pieces on Ao3
> 
> If you see one, you don't need to read it for each one you're subscribed to! This is an update on what's going on and what my plans are for Ao3 and Fanfiction.
> 
> (New draft in progress, original will be deleted)

Merry Meet Readers

 

Happy (day after) Thanksgiving and blessings to the First Nation who took pity upon us refugees from Europe and helped us survive that fist, bitter winter.

I know I have not posted any updates to ANY of my stories in quite a while. I'm not here to excuse anything, just know that updates for in progress stories IS coming, along with my next update to #SongofSalvation #EchoesofthePast  
This IS a notice, however, that I am COMPLETELY revamping ALL my writing profiles.

 

Several of my WIP pieces will be removed for various reasons, most of which I've lost the inspiration for. I don't find it fair to leave you hanging, but I cannot come up with a satisfying resolution. I know it's cruel, but it must be done for you and future readers.

Others I will be keeping and completely re-writing them as time allows.

In the future, I will be adding ideas/new stories that are not fully fleshed out as one-shots (and all will be marked appropriately).

 

This will take some time, so I beg your patience.

 

This overhaul will be affecting Fanfiction and Ao3.

 

Sincerely yours,

-Kestra


	9. NOT A CHAPTER! Notice of Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is a notice that is being updated on ALL my WIP pieces on Ao3
> 
> If you see one, you don't need to read it for each one you're subscribed to! This is an update on what's going on and what my plans are for Ao3 and Fanfiction.

Merry Meet Readers

 

Happy (day after) Thanksgiving and blessings to the First Nation who took pity upon us refugees from Europe and helped us survive that fist, bitter winter.

I know I have not posted any updates to ANY of my stories in quite a while. I'm not here to excuse anything, just know that updates for in progress stories IS coming, along with my next update to #SongofSalvation #EchoesofthePast  
This IS a notice, however, that I am COMPLETELY revamping ALL my writing profiles.

 

Several of my WIP pieces will be removed for various reasons, most of which I've lost the inspiration for. I don't find it fair to leave you hanging, but I cannot come up with a satisfying resolution. I know it's cruel, but it must be done for you and future readers.

Others I will be keeping and completely re-writing them as time allows.

In the future, I will be adding ideas/new stories that are not fully fleshed out as one-shots (and all will be marked appropriately).

 

This will take some time, so I beg your patience.

 

This overhaul will be affecting Fanfiction and Ao3.

 

Sincerely yours,

-Kestra

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [my FB page,](https://www.facebook.com/KestraEchoWolf/) [Tumblr,](http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/) [and Twitter](https://twitter.com/KestraEchoWolf/) to leave comments, submissions and prompt requests!
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/X8X26UWA)


End file.
